Always the quiet ones
by carlagodfrey
Summary: After the humiliation at Imogen's party, poor Imogen becomes more anti-social than ever. Can Connor help?


**Always the quiet ones**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Shed Scotland Productions**

'Come on babe!' Connor knocked on Imogen's door, 'You can't hide forever.'

'Yes I can!' The voice replied. She finally opened the door, and he could see how distressed she was. Her hair was out of place and her face was tear streaked, 'I just can't believe she's done this to me!'

He didn't reply. Connor knew she was referring to the other week when Imogen's mother had just turned up out of the blue, looking like a tart. To add insult to injury, she had brought along her latest boyfriend who, to their shock and horror, turned out to be their classmate, Gus Hancock. Connor couldn't stand him. Poor Imogen had been forced to put up with people smirking at her and the following day at school she had had to contend with people yelling out stuff like,

'Hey! Imogen! D'you think your Mum would go out with me after Gus?'

Or

'What's her going rate?'

It was humiliating and Imogen just couldn't take any more so she had made a decision, 'That's it! I'm not setting foot in that school ever again!'

'Oh come on love! Don't be silly!' Connor had replied.

'No Connor! I mean it! As if I wasn't a freak already!'

'You are _not _a freak!'

Still it was to no avail.

…

The following day at school Connor watched Gus laughing and joking with his friends, carelessly pushing a hand through his hair. It infuriated him. Who the hell did he think he was?

'Look at him!' Phoenix muttered coming up beside him, 'Cocky sod!' he shook his head, 'How's Imogen?'

'How do you think?'

He nodded slowly, 'You know we didn't mean to…'

'Yes but the result's the same isn't it?' he snapped. Connor shook his head, 'Look, I've got an idea, it should knock Gus right of his horse, I'd need your cooperation though.'

'What is it?'

Connor grinned, 'You'll see.'

…

'Come in!' Michael Byrne looked up and smiled as Connor came in, 'Connor! This is a surprise!'

He smiled, 'Sir… could I have a word?'

'Of course! What is it about?'

'Well…' He hesitated, 'It's concerns Imogen'

'Oh yes?'

'Yes! She feels very uncomfortable with the fact that you have invited her mother into the school.'

Michael smiled, 'She's been brilliant! Investing in this fundraiser… she just very enthusiastic..'

Connor sighed, 'That maybe sir but there are other things. Things perhaps you should have asked Imogen about before inviting her in.'

Michael raised his eyebrows, 'Such as what?'

'Well, Imogen has said that her mother can be….' Here he chose his words carefully, 'A bit gullible with the way she acts and comes across. People take advantage of her.'

Michael frowned slightly, 'What are you trying to say Connor?'

Connor swallowed, 'I mean that Gus Hancock has been taking on board her seemingly flirtatious ways and has been trying to… well… take advantage… what's more the whole thing has upset Imogen and people have started to bully her.'

There was a silence then, 'Has she tried to talk to her Mum about this?'

'Yes but she won't listen. Look, Imogen said, she will only come back if you suspend Gus.'

Michael laughed, 'I can't just suspend pupils like that!'

Connor nodded, 'I understand that sir but given the circumstance that he was…technically behaving improperly with a school visitor, officially invited by yourself… I mean she would technically be a temporary member of staff wouldn't she?'

The headmaster stared at him thoughtfully, 'That is true… How long has this been going on?'

He shrugged, 'Don't know sir, but consider, what's worse? Gus missing out on three days of school or Imogen a whole _year_?!'

'She really said that did she?'

'Yes sir.'

Michael frowned thoughtfully, 'I shall take into account what you have told me Connor. And yes, maybe I should've talked to Imogen first before inviting her mum in to the school.'

'Thank you sir!' Connor left the office with a triumphant smile.

Gus was opening his locker when he suddenly spotted Connor coming towards him. He gritted his teeth and slammed the locker door shut, 'What do you want Mulgrew?'

He shrugged, 'Oh nothing! Just that the headmaster wants to see you.'

'About what?'

'How should I know!' Connor watched grinning as Gus walked passed him.'

…

'You _bastard!_'

Connor turned round calmly, 'Problem Gus?'

'You set me up!' Fuming, Gus marched right up to him.

'Set you up?'

'Yes! It's no-one's business what goes on between Sally and I!'

'Oh no?' Connor pushed him away, 'Not even Imogen's? My girlfriend is humiliated because of you! She won't come to school and I'm not going to let you ruin her chances of a good education just because you can't keep it in your trousers! I mean for god's sake Gus! What the hell do you think's going on? Have you _even _considered Imogen in all of this? How _she's _feeling?!'

Gus was about to reply but then Tom Clarkson suddenly appeared, 'Hey! You! Off school premises now!'

'I'll get you for this!' he snarled.

'Whatever!' Connor laughed, 'Anyway, you should look on the bright side, at least you get a nice long weekend!' With that, he grinned as Gus was escorted off the property. Slowly, he whisked out his phone, 'Imogen? I'm taking you out tonight.'

Gus looked over his shoulder a mixture of anger and disbelief, he'd clearly misjudged him. Connor had succeeded in bringing him down with no violence whatsoever and a well-known phrase ran though his mind; "it's always the quiet ones."

**Hope you liked it, I know it's a bit unrealistic I just hated seeing cocky Gus with Imogen's Mum. Poor Imogen! Lol!**


End file.
